Shopping
by MarleyInTheFields
Summary: May, Ash, Brock en haar jongere broertje zijn in Celadon om een avondje te winkelen tijdens een koopavond. Alleen na het betreden van het beruchte winkelcentrum in Celadon, raakt May haar winkelpartners kwijt. Wie brengt haar gezelschap?


Titel: Shopping

Auteur: Marrl

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor/Romance

Spoilers: Ik weet niet precies zeker hoe ver de Nederlandse televisie is met het uitzenden van de episodes. Laat ik maar zeggen dat er gehint wordt naar hun nieuwe Pokémon en de locatie waar ze (horen te) zijn.

Waarschuwingen: Doelloze oneshot, kijk uit.

Koppels: May x Drew, Contestshipping... zo ongeveer.

Disclaimer: Pokémon en haar karakters behoort tot Nintendo.

Samenvatting: May, Ash, Brock en haar jongere broertje zijn in Celadon om een avondje te winkelen tijdens een koopavond. Alleen na het betreden van het beruchte winkelcentrum in Celadon, raakt May haar winkelpartners kwijt. Ze krijgt ondertussen echter onverwacht gezelschap...

Notitie van de Auteur: Ik weet het. Ik hoor nu eigenlijk aan een ander verhaal te werken, maar dit kwam een aantal dagen geleden bij mij op en het leek me wel fun om er een snelle oneshot mee in elkaar te zetten. Dusse, tah-daa! o.o  
Ik heb je al eens gewaarschuwd, en ik doe het nog maar eens: de fic bevat geen echt verhaal. Er gebeurt ook vrij weinig in. Dus laat je niet misleiden door het aantal woorden. Alvast bedankt. :P  
Alles is May's perspectief. Er komt waarschijnlijk *geen* vervolg op deze oneshot (de naam zegt het al).  
Ik ben niet de beste verhalenschrijver, toch hoop ik dat jullie de fic leuk vinden. Iemand moet de Nederlandse verhalen collectie bijvullen. Enjoy~ :)

* * *

**_Shopping_**

Vandaag koopavond. Dat betekent extra lang winkelen voor mij!

Nouja, niet alleen, Max is ook mee gekomen. Niet echt vrijwillig, maar het is het resultaat dat telt, nietwaar? We hebben een hotel in de buurt gehuurd voor een paar dagen, dus we krijgen de tijd om hier wat rond te snuffelen. Ook heb ik Ash en Brock meegesleept. Aangezien zij aardig in de buurt van Celadon City wonen, is het voor hun geen probleem even mee te gaan winkelen met mij. Tenminste, dat dacht ik. Ik snap echt niet dat jongens niks met winkelen hebben. Je krijgt de mogelijkheid allerlei nieuwe kleren kopen, schoenen, andere accesoires... En voor een enthousiaste reiziger als Ash moet hij zulk soort dingen regelmatig aanschaffen naar mijn mening. Tijdens zijn reizen heeft Ash áltijd hetzelfde shirt aan. Ik vraag me af of hij dat niet eens beu wordt. En wat dacht je van Pokéballs? Nouja, daar heeft hij wel genoeg van. Potions en andere hulpmiddelen tijdens het trainen van zijn Pokémon? Het is alsof hij van tevoren al een voorraad van die spullen ergens in een geheim vakje van zijn tas heeft gepropt. Het kan ook mijn verbeelding zijn.

Maar dat is ver van het onderwerp vandaan.

Waar ik mij nu op moet richten is de fantastische koopavond van Celadon! Ik heb mij er al zo lang op verheugd om daar naartoe te gaan! Er gingen geruchten dat zij daar een enorm winkelcentrum hebben. En daar kan ik me nu druk in maken! Als ik Ash, Brock, Max en de gele muis mee krijg dan.

"Jongens, komop. Ik MOET daar naartoe!" jammer ik naar de jongens. De hemel heeft al een mooie donkere kleur. Echt een blauw die elke nacht zou moeten hebben. De straten zijn sierlijk verlicht door ouderwetse lantaarnpalen en lichtsnoeren die aan de voorkant van elke winkel te vinden zijn. Zulk soort versiering is eigenlijk meer voor de kerst, alhoewel het op een mooie zomeravond als deze er ook wel knus uitziet. Ik heb eindelijk het winkelcentrum gevonden. Hèt winkelcentrum. Met de duurste kledingmerken, de mooiste make-up de beste kwaliteit Pokémon voer, de schattigste sourvenirs... Alleen weigert mijn gezelschap het winkelcentrum te betreden.

"Alstjeblieft May, wat moeten wij nou in een winkelcentrum?" klaagt Ash verveeld. "Verderop is een Pokémon gevecht aan de gang. Kunnen we daar niet heen?"

"Ik heb eerlijk gezegd ook niet zo'n zin in nóg een winkel, May. Wij zijn er al zoveel binnen geweest. Je hebt al heel veel gekocht." Stemt Brock met Ash in. Samen kijken ze mij hoopvol aan zodat ik van gedachten zou veranderen.

"Het is geen winkel! Een WINKELCENTRUM! Iedereen heeft het hierover. Ik zweer jullie dat dit het laatste is wat ik wil bezoeken. Daarna doe ik wel wat jullie graag willen." Smeek ik hun.

"Okay, dan ook echt de laatste hè?" waarschuwt Max, terwijl hij Ash en Brock gebaart dat zij mee het winkelpaleis binnen moet treden. Ik glimlach dankbaar naar de jongens terug. Natuurlijk ben als de eerste binnen. Het winkelcentrum is tientallen keren groter dan ik had verwacht. Ik schat dat het winkelcentrum zo'n 12 verdiepingen heeft. En elke verdieping is gigantisch, boordevol koopwaar. Ik weet niet waar ik moet beginnen. De dames afdeling? Zou ik naar nieuwe schoenen kijken? Of zal ik op zoek gaan naar een goede mascara?

"May," begint Brock. "Wij gaan even bij de Pokémon afdeling kijken, Zien wij je zo daar?" Ik knik. Daarmee verlaten ze mij naar hun afdeling voor Pokémon goedjes. Ondertussen onderzoek ik het informatiebord. De damesmode bevindt zich op de tweede verdieping, samen met de schoenen. Daar ga ik dan maar als eerste heen. Ik neem de roltrap naarboven, sinds er geen trap te vinden is. Ik kijk mijn ogen uit op de enorme collectie. Daar heb ik zo lang op gewacht! Ik schiet naar de eerste rekken toe om te kijken of er iets leuks bij zit. Schattige jurkjes, gestreepte topjes en grote zonnebrillen. Na een lading gepast te hebben, blijft de helft over. Dat nog steeds een flinke stapel blijkt te zijn, eigenlijk. Maar ik kan er niks aan doen, het waren allemaal twijfelgevallen. De ene rekte slecht mee, bij de andere gleden de bandjes steeds van je schouders af. Ik strompel met de berg in mijn handen naar de kassa. Met moeite plaats ik het op de toonbank neer. Een onverschillige man bedient de kassa. Hij kijkt mij dan ook met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

"Deze allemaal graag." Informeer ik blozend. De man begint de kaartjes te scannen. Het deed een poosje voor hij klaar was.

"Dat wordt dan 276 euro, mevrouw."

Mijn mond valt open. Hoort er niet ergens een komma te zitten? Ik wist niet dat die merken zo ongelofelijk duur zijn. Ik haal mijn portemonnee tevoorschijn om te checken of ik nog genoeg geld heb om het grote bedrag te betalen, maar tevergeefs. Onschuldig staar ik de medewerker aan.

"Het spijt me, meneer. Dat kan ik niet betalen." Verontschuldig ik mij.

De meneer geeft een geïrriteerde zucht. "Dat kan je maar beter vertellen aan de rij achter je."

De rij... achter me? Verbaasd kijk ik om. Een meterlange rij is al ontstaan sinds ik hier probeer af te rekenen. En dan voor niks ook nog. Ik bied mijn excuses nogmaals aan tegen de volledige hij. De helft luistert niet dus misschien heeft het weing zin. Daarna til ik de toren van kledingstukken weer op. Met een zucht loop ik terug naar de schappen waar ze vandaan kwamen, en ik leg ze verfromeld terug. Alles komt vanuit een andere hoek van de verdieping, dus het is wel even zoeken voor sommige dingen. Teleurgesteld hang ik het laatste kledingstuk terug. Het duurste, een fleurig zomerjurkje met een stel bloemen erop. Helaas is deze ook al te duur om apart te kopen. Wat stom van mij om dit winkelcentrum als laatst te bezoeken, anders had ik nog meer dan genoeg geld om deze spullen aan te schaffen.

Ik neem de roltrap naar boven, rechtstreeks naar de Pokémon afdeling. Deze is ook al zo joekelig groot. Ik kijk over de schappen heen of ik ergens de rode pet van Ash uit zie steken. Nergens. Ik doorzoek de hele verdieping grondig. Ook niet bij het Pokémonvoer...? Ik tuur om het hoekje naar de schappen vol verschillende soorten voer. Daar zijn ze ook al niet. Ze zouden hier toch op mij wachten! Ik blijf nog een poosje rondwandelen door de verdieping, hopend dat ik nog een glimp van de jongens op kon vangen. Daarom moeten ze een mobiel kopen, dat is veel handiger. Ik geef de moed op, en ik start de roltrap terug naar beneden te nemen. Ondertussen dat de roltrap zijn weg naar beneden maakt, kijk ik nog een laatste keer de verdieping in of ze toch nog aanwezig zijn. Helaas.

Wat zal ik nu doen? Ik heb geen geen rooie cent meer om iets aan te kopen, maar als ik vertrek, vind ik de jongens waarschijnlijk nooit meer terug. Zoeken gaat alleen een beetje moeilijk, dit winkelcentrum is zó gigantisch... Dat gaat eeuwen duren. Ik kan ook de klantenservice om hulp vragen. Maar dan zou ik mij kapot schamen... Ik ben geen hopeloze moeder die haar kinderen weer eens verloren heeft, hoewel je het ermee kan vergelijken.

Ik merk ineens op dat de roltrap mij al helemaal naar beneden heeft gevoerd. Ik wil eraf stappen, maar het is al te laat. Ik struikel over mijn eigen voeten heen. Ik voel mijzelf voorover vallen, en ik doe alvast mijn ogen stijfdicht. Ineens voel ik twee sterke armen mij opvangen. Ik open mijn open om te ontdekken wie het is. Een paar smaragdgroene ogen staren terug. Mijn hart maakt een sprongetje: hij is hier ook?!

"Drew!" roep ik beschaamd uit.

"Kom, je houdt iedereen hier op." Vermeldt hij. Ik draai mij om uit Drew's greep. Mensen die op elkaar geplet worden door de nog steeds lopende roltrap. Niet alweer! Mijn gezicht kleurt nu nog roder. Samen met Drew maak ik het pad weer vrij voor de bezoekers.

"Drew, wat doe jij hier? Ik dacht dat je in Jotho was!" vraag ik mij af. Drew kijkt met een onverschillig gezicht terug.

"Dat kan ik ook aan jou vragen, May," mompelt hij. "Ik ben nu voor de wedstrijden in Kanto bezig. Ik neem even een korte break van de training, en ik hoorde dat de winkels in de avond open waren. Ik had toch nog wat dingen nodig, dus..."

"Een break?"

"Morgen ga ik weer verder," Antwoordt hij snel. "Moet jij ook niet eens verder? Ik hoor nooit meer iets van jouw wedstrijden."

Teleurgesteld kijk ik terug. "Nee... Ik ben even gestopt. Ik moet even tot rust komen. Mijn Pokémon hebben ook hun rust nodig. Ik ga pas over een paar weken verder."

Zijn gezicht staat verbaasd. "Ga je niet naar de wedstrijd in Celadon morgen?"

Ik schud mijn hoofd.

"Kan ik je niet overhalen? Dan heb ik nog een beetje competitie" zegt Drew, terwijl hij zijn achterhoofd krabt.

"Nee, niet echt. Sorry Drew." Verontschuldig ik mij. Drew glimlacht.

"Maakt niet uit hoor," reageert hij. "Trouwens, ben je hier helemaal alleen? Dat vind ik niks voor jou."

Ik kijk een moment om me heen en laat mijn hoofd hangen met een zucht. "Ik was samen met Ash, Brock en mijn broertje Max hier naartoe gekomen. Ik ben ze hier alleen kwijtgeraakt. En jij? Ben jij hier alleen gekomen, of...?"

Hij knikt alleen, vervolgens wendt hij zijn hoofd af. Ik valt een ongemakkelijke stilte. Komop May, laat het niet zo stilvallen. Je ziet hem eindelijk weer, zeg dan wat!

"Ehh..." start ik verlegen. "Wil je even mee helpen zoeken naar de jongens, of even rondekijken ofzo?" Oh help, dat kwam er lullig uit.

"Natuurlijk, May." Stemt hij vriendelijk in. Dit gaat mij nog beter af dan ik dacht. Oke May, kalm blijven. Waarom heb ik ook alweer gevraagd of hij mee kan helpen zoeken? Ik heb de enige mogelijke verdieping al doorzocht. Ik zucht luidruchtig. We kunnen ook gewoon even rondlopen.

"Waar wil je heen?" vraag ik.

"Mij maakt het niet uit, ik hoef nergens meer heen. Ik volg jou wel."

Nu vind ik het stom om hem naar de meisjesafdeling mee te nemen. Maar hij vertelde net dat het hem niks uitmaakt. Dadelijk raakt hij in verveling als we daar naatoe gaan, dat wil ik nu niet. Nu niet. Na al die tijd dat ik Drew weer zie moet ik hem niet gaan vervelen. Waarom sta ik hier eigenlijk nog?

"May, ik weet dat je naar de vrouwenmode wilt."

Ik voel mijn wangen branden terwijl ik naar hem draai. Hij grijnst alleen maar. Ik knik verlegen. Ondertussen voel ik mijn hart bonken in mijn keel. Gehaast zoek ik de weg naar de roltrap. Ik ga op één van de treden staan zodat ik een verdieping lager werd gebracht. Het staat er overigens bomvol met mensen. De roltrap doet het gelukkig nog. Meestal als er zo'n enorm gewicht op gaat staan, is zo'n mechanisch apparaat geheid naar de maan. Ik keer mezelf om, en ik die dat Drew dichter tegen mij aan staat dan ik dacht. Hij heeft trouwens ook geen keus, hij kan zich niet meer verplaatsen zonder geplet te worden. Goh, ik begin het nu toch wel heet te krijgen. Zou het door het feit dat er zoveel mensen om mij heen staan komen? Of omdat een zogenaamde jongen nu ineens heel dichtbij tegen mij aan leunt? Oh natuurlijk, even opletten waar de roltrap eindigt. Ik stap zonder veel moeite af gelukkig. Drew volgt. We wandelen voorbij de schappen. Mijn ogen vallen op een aantal kledingstukken. De dingen die ik wilde kopen... Stom van mij dat ik geen geld meer heb, zo stom. Dan loop ik hier voor niks rond. Wat moet Drew wel niet denken als ik zeg dat ik geen geld heb? Dat konden we net zo goed zijn zin doen. O...

Het fleurige zomerjurkje hangt er nog steeds. Ik houd de zachte stof nog een keer in mijn handen. Drew gaat naast mij staan.

"Ga je dat kopen?"

"Ik wilde wel, helaas heb ik geld tekort. Ik wilde hem denk ik bij mijn volgende wedstrijd aan."

"Hij ziet er wel leuk uit..."

Ik kijk naar Drew, waarbij ik opmerk dat hij een beetje rood aanschiet. Vanbinnen voel ik een giegel opborrelen. Ik glimlach naar hem.

"Ach, de volgende wedstrijd duurt voor mij toch nog even. Dus ik kan nog wel even wachten." Vermeld ik, en zette mijn tochtje voort. Er klinkt een geklingel vanuit de luidsprekers door het gebouw heen. Vervolgens komt er een schelle vrouwenstem aan bod om iets mee te delen.

"Beste bezoekers. Het is momenteel vijf voor halftien. Wij gaan over vijf minuten sluiten. Ik herhaal, we gaan over vijf minuten sluiten."

Ik maak een klagelijk geluid. "Wat? Nu al? Dat meen je niet!"

Voordat Drew kan reageren, hoor ik een andere jongensstem mijn naam roepen. Ik draai om. Max, Ash en Brock! Wat een moment. Ik heb ze in ieder geval weer gevonden. Woedend stap ik naar hen toe.

"Jongens, ik was jullie kwijt! Waar waren jullie? Ik heb heel lang gezocht bij de Pokémon afdeling!" mopper ik tegen het groepje.

"Sorry, Brock merkte een groepje vrouwen op, en..." start Ash excuserend. De rest hoef ik al niet meer aan te horen om erachter te komen wat daarna gebeurd is.

"Laat maar, ik weet het al," Antwoord ik kortaf. "Ik had trouwens een beetje gezelschap, dus..."

Hun blikken glijden langzaam naar die van Drew. Max zijn lippen krullen in een brede grijns. "Hehe, was het gezellig met Drew?" grinnikt hij plagerig. Mijn gezicht begint weer te branden. Ik wil iets zeggen, maar Drew is me voor.

"We keken alleen wat rond." Vertelt hij nonchalant. Ik kijk mijn broertje aan. Wat een vieze kerel is dat eigenlijk.

Een vrolijk kingeltje klinkt weer door de winkel heen, waarna ditmaal een man het woord voert.

"Beste klanten. Het is halftien. Bedankt voor Uw bezoek, en tot ziens!"

"Zo te horen is het tijd," merkt mijn broertje op. "Kom May, we gaan. Ik heb het gehad hier."

Ik knik snel. Ik keer mij nog even snel naar Drew om tot ziens te zeggen.

"Dus... Ik zie je wel weer een keer hè?" vraag ik, terwijl ik eigenlijk het antwoord al weet. Zijn neurtale blik verandert in een lach.

"Natuurlijk May, ik zie je snel weer."

Ik glimlach terug, maar word al snel weggetrokken door mijn broertje. "Schiet eens op May!" Ash en Brock kijken al proestend toe. Ik zwaai Drew nog een laatste keer na.

---------

De zon waakt mij voorzichtig uit mijn slaap. Ik rek me uitgebreid uit. Ik merk dat er een gewicht op mij ligt te luieren. Het was mijn Glaceon. Hoewel de Pokémon bekend bekend staat om haar ijs-type, voelt ze wel heel warm aan. Ze is ook al wakker geworden. Vrolijk geeft ze mij een klein kopje. Ik aai haar over haar bol.

"Vandaag gaan we eens lekker niks doen, Glaceon." Mompel ik zachtjes. Glaceon stemt met een overtuigende knik in. Ik glij langzaam mijn bed uit, waarna ik mijn ochtendjas aantrek. Mijn blik valt op een ander bed. Daar ligt Max nog te snurken. Normaal zou ik hem expres wakker maken, maar ik bespaar me de moeite. Ik gun hem ook wel een rustdag. Hij hersentjes hebben ook hun rust nodig van tijd tot tijd. Ik passeer hem sluipend met een slaperige geeuw.

Ik hoor gebons op de deur van de hotelkamer. Met Glaceon aan mijn zij strompel ik naar de voordeur zodat ik de bezoeker kan ontvangen. Het is een receptioniste die gewoonlijk achter de balie te vinden is. Ze houdt een pakketje in haar handen.

"Een bezorging voor ene May." Zegt ze vriendelijk. Ze schuift het pakketje naar voren, in mijn handen.

"Ehm, dank U wel."antwoord ik. Daarmee verlaat de receptioniste de deuropening de gangen in. Ik kijk haar na, en vervolgens naar de doos in mijn handen. Wat zou dit zijn?

Ik open het pakket met behulp van een vlijmscherpe schaar, duw de flappen opzij, en... In de doos bevind zich ten eerste een brief, gezamenlijk met een roos. Ik houd de dieprode bloem tussen duim- en wijsvinger. Wat een prachtige... Ik pak vervolgens de brief op zodat ik kan lezen van er geschreven staat:

_Ik zie je vandaag bij de wedstrijd._

Ik leg de brief naast me op een houten tafeltje. Ik tast de doos verder af met behulp van mijn hand, en ontdek een zachte bodem. Ik raap het voorzichtig op om het vervolgens in de lucht te houden. De kleurrijke bloempjes schitteren in het zonlicht. Het... het jurkje! Ik kan het niet geloven! Zou het zijn van...

Ik kijk nog eenmaal naar het briefje op de tafel. Het idee schoot mij even als een pijl door het hart heen. Daarna voel ik een glimlach op mijn lippen verschijnen.

"Glace?" Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik de turquoise gekleurde Pokémon vragend naar mij opkijken. Ik tuur met een subtiel lachje terug.

"Weet je Glaceon, ik denk dat we toch iets gaan doen vandaag."

---------

Aaa, je hebt de fic ook echt gelezen! -hugs- Alsjeblieft, laat een review achter!


End file.
